Llama's Monsters (Creepypasta)
by lizy42100
Summary: This story was originally a gift to my amazingly awesome friend Julius. It has Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, Slenderman, Laughing Jack, Ticci Toby, Clockwork, and Ben Drowned; Plus Julius. (Also a slight Pastamonsters theme) I was iffy about uploading, but if you can find entertainment in this funny story, then here you go!


Llama's Monsters

(Note- This story was orginally written as a gift to my friend Julius. Here are some quick facts about him that are relevant to the story: He looks like a llama, so we call him one. He loves doges, creepypasta, and HATES the creepypasta Cupcakes. And he's a dork ^_^

I do not own any of the creepypastas. They belong to their respective creators. Pastamonsters theme belongs to ComicKit.

Julius walked, if you could call it a walk, down the stairs into the kitchen. His bed head was in full swing as he poured himself a cup of coffee. The clock on the stove read 7:15 A.M. Dragging himself over to the couch, he sat down and listened to the silence.

No one was home. The family was gone for the weekend and had left him to watch the house. Not that he cared though, he wanted to stay home. Long car trips were not his thing…especially when this down-time lent him so many opportunities.

Putting his barely touched coffee down he turned on his TV. A certain zombie show popped on the screen. "Ah yes, Walking Dead." He said, putting his feet up on the couch. His mind began to drift away. Before he could stop himself, he fell into slumber.

"Oh Julius…" A voice chimed, lulling the said boy from sleep. "Julio…wake up…" They continued in sing-song.

Julius's eyes reluctantly fluttered open and met with a knife less than two inches away from his face. "Holy Jesus!" He stammered and fell off the couch, landing with a thud.

A hearty laugh met his ears. "You are too easy!"

Rubbing his head, he looked at the rude intruder. It was none other than Jeff the Killer. A mumbled curse left his lips. "What do you want Jeff?"

"A better question would be what are you doing still asleep!"

He glared at him. "It's morning…you know? The time of day YOU'RE usually asleep."

Jeff smiled and pulled back the curtains, letting in rays of unwanted sun. "Actually, it's afternoon Mr. Sleepy." He walked up to him. "But either way go and get ready. Tonight is Creeps Night. The sooner we have everyone, the better."

Julius sighed. "Give me ten minutes." He walked back upstairs, took a quick shower, then got dressed. After some fiddling with his hair, he met back up with his waiting friend. "Let's go."

They left his house and went in search of the others. Jeff had needn't worry about covering his face. Thanks to Slenderman, during the day regular human eyes would only the Creeps as normal people. It didn't affect Julius, so he saw them in all their glorious horror.

Their first stop was the park. It was a good place to choose a victim, so it was a Creep hotspot. When they arrived, everything seemed normal.

"Hmm…doesn't look like any of them are h-." Julius was cut off by someone jumping on his back, knocking him down.

"Hey Julius! Figured you'd show up eventually." Clockwork smiled and let him up.

For the second time that day he was rubbing his head. "Hey Clock, we're gathering everyone for Creeps Night."

"So now that we have you, let's go." Jeff said bluntly and started walking again. The pair shrugged and followed suit.

They headed in the way of Laughing Jack's carnival. On the way though they took a detour into Slender's woods, hoping to find the stalker.

"Slenderman!" Julius called. No response.

"Slendy!" Clock also tried but nothing.

"Hey white-face get your tentacles out here!" Jeff yelled, and this time Slender appeared in front of them.

"What do you want?" He asked, sounding just as annoyed as Julius had that morning.

"Creeps Night, remember." Clock answered. "Is there anyone else here?"

Eyeless Jack appeared next to him. "I am here as well."

"Good, one less ghoul to catch. No time to waste, come on." Jeff scurried off and rushed everyone to follow. The growing group started moving.

On the way to the carnival, it finally dawned on Julius that Jeff was extra…excited today. Yes, he was always happy for Creeps Night…but never this happy.

"Julius, does something seem off about Jeff to you?" Clock whispered, as if reading his mind.

"I was just thinking that. He must have something planned." He agreed.

"I guess we'll find out what it is soon." She sighed.

They arrived upon the run-down carnival that Jack called his own. The only thing that didn't seem destroyed was the big tent in the middle, in which everyone went into.

Inside Laughing Jack was juggling some skulls, while Ben lazily watched along with Toby. The insane clown stopped and turned to the gang then smiled.

"Yes, finally a night of true entertainment!" Jack exclaimed, knowing what they were there for.

"Hey guys, come sit down and relax." Ben said with a loopy grin, his eyes black.

"Sup Slend." Toby greeted.

By this point Jeff was as hyper as a child that ate all of his Halloween candy at once. He ran up to the center of the ring. "All right everybody, hurry and gather around!" The hyper killer instructed, obviously eager to share something. The now gathered killers, with the exception of a llama, took their own seat in the front row.

"Now tell us what you're so excited about." Clock demanded.

"Alright, now prepare yourselves. This is pretty big." Jeff ran over to a backpack that was on one of the chairs and grabbed it. "Are you ready?"

"Just tell us already!" Toby exclaimed.

He took one last look around and then, as if pulling a rabbit out of a hat, took out eight sombreros and threw one on each person's head. "Hats for everybody!"

"Awesome!" Julius shouted with a huge grin.

Laughing Jack had the same reaction, Toby and Clock were just like "whatever", Ben looked mesmerized by the swinging beads, and Slender and Eyeless Jack just deadpanned.

"This," Slenderman pointed to the hat, "was what you were so excited about?"

"Don't act like you don't love it." Jeff scoffed and crossed his arms.

"And you wonder why we rarely let you loose." He mumbled, a tentacle throwing the hat back at him.

Jeff dodged it and sighed. "If you don't appreciate my brilliance then-."

Ben suddenly appeared beside him. "The actual plan is a lot more sinister." Jeff backed off, curious what he was talking about.

Everyone fell silent, took their hat off, and turned their full attention to him. "What do you mean?" Toby asked.

"It appeared to me this morning, after I watched Jeff scare the shit outta Julius." Said boy gave him the death glare. "I realized that well, we've all grown a little too comfortable. None of us have had a proper scare in quite a long time."

The faces around him silently agreed. "So what's your plan?" Eyeless Jack asked.

"The plan is that tonight, each and every one of us will get the Oh Shit moment we need. I ain't giving everything away just yet, that'll wait until tonight."

"This seems like it could be pretty fun." Clock grinned with a mischievous look in her eye.

"But what do we do until then?" Toby pitched.

"Entertain ourselves. Go kill a couple people. I dunno." Ben's eyes went back to drooping. "So is everyone in?"

Everyone nodded their head except for Slenderman.

"Come on Slendy, you gotta!" Jeff pleaded, trying to give the puppy dog eyes, which ended up just looking like Smile Dog, only freakier.

The Slenderman sighed. "Fine. Truthfully, you all DO need a good scare, put you back in your place. I will only supervise though."

"Why? Too chicken?" His proxy taunted.

"No, I just can't be scared." He replied bluntly.

Jeff snickered. "Alright then whitey, challenge accepted."

Laughing Jack, who had surprisingly been silent all this time, sprung to his feet. "I like it all very much. But I am very very bored now. What shall we do until sundown?"

"Look at Russian Tits?" Ben suggested.

"No Ben." Clock scolded.

"I don't care, I'm still doing it." He looked down at his phone, which already had RedTube pulled up on it.

Slenderman and Eyeless Jack rose and started toward the exit. "Well, you guys can do what you please. We have business to attend to and will be back at dark." Before anyone, namely Jeff, could object, they both evaporated.

"That reminds me, I have to go get something." Laughing Jack scurried toward another room.

With the only two responsible figures gone, everyone started kinda doing their own thing. Still sitting down, Ben took out a jar of Black stuff and started to apply it to his eyes.

Jeff saw it and ran over to him. "Ben, give me some!" He grabbed for the bottle but he jerked it away.

"No Jeff, you lightweight!"

"Come one, please?" Jeff continued to reach for it but Ben kept it out of his reach.

Julius and clock went over to the two killers. "What's all the commotion about?"

"Ben won't give me any of the good stuff!" Jeff pouted.

"So that's the stuff you're always using? Can I try some?" The llama held out his hand.

Ben looked skeptical at first but finally gave in. "Fine, but I'm not responsible for any of your guys' actions." He gave Julius, Jeff, and Clock each a glob. While they were applying it to themselves, Toby joined and nonchalantly held out his hand too. He sighed and gave him some too. "You're all helping me buy the next batch…" He mumbled.

Five minutes later the drug kicked in. Jeff went from about to run a mile hyper to sprawled out on the ground. Clock's eye along with her clock had turned black, and she was just standing there dazed and Toby kept poking himself in the face.

The most entertaining one was Julius. His eyes were mega black and he kept stumbling around, looking at his feet. "My toes are trying to eat me…" He mumbled and smiled. "Good little llama monsters."

Jack came running back in. "So what are we gonna do?" He asked but then saw all the stoned people. "Ben, are all of them high?"

"Hehe, I don't know man. Aren't we all?"

"Not funny. Now how will I entertain myself?"

The monster-dose drug kicked an extra way in for Julius. "Oh no!" He yelled.

"Whatizzit?" Clock mumbled.

"There's a Doge on the tightrope!" He ran, well run for a couple feet then fall on his face and try again, up to the ladder and started climbing it. "I'll save you little Doge!"

"Julius, there is no D-." Jack started but Ben stopped him.

"No man, just let the guy save it. We all need saved in this world."

Julius got to the top and lined himself up with the rope.

"Use the Llama Force!" Clock told him, now lying next to Jeff.

"No!" He paused. "I AM the Llama Force!" The stoned teen dragged his feet onto the rope and stayed up for a surprising eight feet before logic must've kicked in. He flailed and fell, then hooked his knees onto the rope. "Why is everything upzzide down?"

"A better question would be, what if YOU'RE right-side up?" Ben grinned.

Julius's mind blew and he just hung there, like a bat, a very stoned bat….that was stoned.

Jack was very unamused. "No no no! This is all way too slow for me!"

"Clown-face, did you eat candy?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I love candy. Love it love it love it!"

"We are ALL candy….in our soul." Julius mumbled, his shirt in face.

"Well you ate too much! You hyper crack." The dazed killer snapped at him.

"How dare you?! I will sli-!"

"Oh shut up!" Clock fussed. She stomped over to Ben, took the jar, and threw a glob into Jack's face.

"You little bitch! I'm gonna…" His words were lost as his eyes became black. Like Jeff, he went from crazy to lazy.

"My work here is done." Clock pronounced and collapsed back onto the floor. Jack did the same, looking cross eyed at his nose.

"Gravity….IS A LIE!" Julius shouted, shaking the rope. "I am the master of gravity! I made you all go on the ceiling! HA HA HA!" His face was becoming alarmingly red from being upside down for so long.

"Julius, get down from there!" Ben ordered.

"No! Me and this rope are getting married!"

"No you're not!"

"You don't understand! She saved my life!"

"She also tried to kill you." Ben reminded him.

His face went into shock then anger. "You lied to me rope! That is it, we're through!" He unhooked his legs and started hurtling toward the ground.

"Not the llama!" Toby ran under Julius and caught him, bridal style. Their eyes locked and Julius put his hand on his savior's chest.

"Toby, you're my hero!" He puckered up and moved him to kiss him but Toby immediately dropped him.

"You're not the llama I thought you were!" He stomped off to the pouting corner and stayed there.

"My heart has been betra…Oh look people." Julius rose to his feet and swayed over to the group of killers on the ground. He pushed Jeff aside and collapsed next to Clock. She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest.

Ben wolf-whistled. "Get a room you two lovebirds!" Clock gave him the middle finger.

Jack lifted his head. "Birds? I love birds!" He crawled over to the pair and pointed to them. "Are they the birds?"

"Yes Jack, they are the birds. Especially the girl." Ben snickered.

The clown looked on in awe then poked Clock's side. "Birddy?"

She yelped and pulled herself closer to Julius, who was secretly loving this.

"What's wrong burrrdy?" He poked her in the ribs, causing her to laugh and cover her side. "What a cute laugh the birdy has! Laugh some more birdieee!" He started to tickle her sides.

Clock burst out laughing and crawled over Julius to his other side, away from the clown. "Tickle him! He's a birdie too!"

He was silent for a moment, then gave her a suspicious look. "But I thought he was a llama…"

"No no, he is a bird! Watch!" She poked him in the ribs.

Julius, who was too high off his ass to contemplate what was being said, jerked when she poked him.

"I'm still not convinced!"

"Then watch this!" She climbed on top of him and started to mercilessly tickle his sides. He burst out laughing and began to squirm under her. Jack was impressed until Julius started to cackle like a hyena.

"I like birdie better!" Jack exclaimed then tackled her off of Julius and started to tickle her.

Her laughs and pleas filled the air. Julius, mad that her attention was ripped from him, just crawled over to Jeff. "Should we help her?" He asked the overseeing killer.

"Nah, I wanna see Jack get his ass kicked." Jeff laughed.

Right on cue, Clock summoned the strength to throw jack off. She went over to him and kicked him in the groin. Walking away she shook her butt at him as she pronounced, "This Bird Is Too Good For You." With a smirk on her face she went over to the group, leaving Jack to be left off staring into space.

Ben went over to join the group and gave her a high five. "Nice dudett."

"Thanks man. So when will this swirly stuff wear off?"

"About another thirty minutes."

"Sweetness." Clock sat down in the chair and waited, contemplating life.

Toby hung his head and approached Julius. "Llama…I want you back!"

"No Tobbby!" He pointed at him. "You'll just…whoa hands…"

"Can we be friends?"

Julius stopped to think. "Oh alright, get down here."

Toby joined Julio on the floor, who put his arm around him. Jeff had his arm around Julio on his other side. The three laid there in the cuddle train in silence.

Jack came walking up to Clock and sat beside her. She had lost care in the tickle attack and so the two started talking about why blood should be rainbows.

Thirty minutes passed by and just as Ben predicted, everybody returned to normal. Well, except for Ben, who just got high again.

The trio got up and sat in the seats. "Whoa…my head hurts." Julius complained as he rubbed his now normal eyes.

"Dude, be glad that's all that's hurting. I gave you the dose for a Creeper. Man, you coulda died!" Ben lazily laughed.

Julius raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for not killing me I guess…"

Slenderman and Eyeless Jack appeared in the middle of the tent. Jack munched on a kidney as they approached the gang. "It is now night. Are you all prepared?" Slender asked.

A look of surprised filled their faces. "It's already night? Dang! Well let's go scaring!" Jeff announced as he got up. Everyone, who for some reason kept listening to Jeff, rose and followed him out of the tent.

Before long Jeff led them to Slenderman's forest. "What are we doing here Jeff?" Clock asked.

"First we must do a quick ritual." Jeff grinned and took off his "Bigger-on-the-inside" backpack and pulled out eight bowls. He instructed everyone to form a circle and to sit down. He each gave everyone a bowl and a rock. "Now, when I give the signal, everyone start tapping their bowls." He watched his watch strike midnight. (They were high for a VERY long time.) "Now!"

Everybody did as told. A chilling breeze swept over them and an eerie silence rolled in. All of a sudden, in the middle of the circle a mini cyclone appeared and when it dissipated, there was a familiar ghost in its wake.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" It bellowed, taking a swipe at Jeff, who easily dodged.

"Easy Justin, calm the calamities that are your mammeries." Jeff chuckled.

"Jeff, you little-! How many times must I tell you to not bother me on a job night?!"

"Sorry dude, but I needed to show them something scary." Jeff laughed and ran away from the ghost that was now chasing him.

"Crush him Justin!" Julius cheered.

"FEEL MY FATY FURY!" Justin belly-flopped onto Jeff, slamming him into the ground. Jeff's eyes swirled. The gang clapped and Justin bowed. "Thank you, but I must now be going. Scare ya later!" He then disappeared.

After a few minutes Jeff came to, and after some proper mocking, they started to follow Ben.

"Now it is time to reveal my Master Plan duudes." He started to float backwards so he could talk to them. "We are going to the old insane asylum. I called in a couple favors and now there is some extra personal hell in there for all of you."

"Who would owe you fav-." Jeff started.

"But the real event of the night is a contest. Whoever stays unfrightened the longest is the winner. Also, the last man-."

"ER-herm." Clock fake coughed.

"Sorry, or woman, standing gets a raise in their kill quota for a whole month." His eyes landed on Julius. "If you want to kill that is."

"This will be child's play." Jack assured, taking a bite of the kidney.

"And who are you to make that call?" Slender asked, being the head of Pasta.

"Because tentacles you said yourself that everybody here needed a good scare. Plus we will love you forever!" Ben said the last sentence as creepy-cute as he could.

Slender looked appalled. "Alright, fine, just NEVER say that again."

The rest of the walk there was filled with some modern chit-chat…which for them consisted of killing methods, blood and knives. When they arrived a spooky breeze howled through the air.

"Is everybody ready?" Ben asked. They all nodded. "Then let's roll."

As they entered the building, the darkness blocked their view. "Hey Ben, I can't see anything!" Jack said, accidently knocking Jeff on the head, who responded with a grunt.

"Hold on, I got some flashlights." Jeff responded, pulling out of his bag eight flashlights and giving one to each person. They all clicked on and the beams of light surveyed the room.

As you can expect from any abandoned building, it looked creepy as hell. The walls were stained with blood and other unknown liquids. Broken things littered the floor and there were random holes in the ground. Every so often you could hear the faint rumble of what sounded like footsteps. Shadows would appear where they shouldn't then disappear just as quickly. Right in front of them, as if a challenge, a hospital bed frame rolled in front of them and into the wall.

Now, to anybody with a normal mind, they would get the hell outta there. But to these people, it was home. The insanity that took their minds so long ago found peace and acceptance in this special darkness. Their cold corrupted hearts found this as welcoming as a five-star hotel.

Jeff took a whiff of the air. "Ah, I love the smell of death at midnight!" He looked at Ben. "Are you sure you want to do this here?"

"Yes, and you will see why VERY soon." He smiled evilly and started to walk up the stairs. "Follow me."

They walked in their group to a huge hallway. Ben turned to them once more. "Go ahead and take a look around in these rooms."

Eyeless Jack gave him a weird look and went to open a door. "Honestly Ben, if this is the best you can do then-AHH! SPLEEN!" He freaked and teleported out of the building.

The killers burst out laughing. "So much for child's play!" Jack laughed.

"Yeah, this will be easy." Clock agreed. She then noticed a door with her name on it. "What the?" She walked in and immediately the door slammed behind her. "Let me out!" She banged on the door. A ticking noise, actually noises, stopped her. With a peek over her shoulder she saw at least a hundred clocks. Then, to her horror, they all went off at once. She screamed and burst the door open.

"Are you alright Clock?" Julius hugged her to comfort her. She let out a sob into his chest then nodded her head. "What the hell Ben?"

"Simple, this building is now cursed to make you see your fears over again." He smirked. "How bad it is depends on how scared you are prior to."

"That's just mean Ben." Jeff scolded.

"Why? Don't think you can handle it?"

"Of course we can handle it but-!"

"Remember…kill quota." He reminded Jeff, who was asking for a raise in his deaths each week.

"Fine…but when this is over you are dead!"

"I already am Jeffery." He grinned.

By this point Clock had calmed down. She stomped up to Ben and promptly bitchslapped him.

"Ouch!" He shouted.

She smiled. "There, now I'm happy." Turning to the others she said, "Alright boys, I say we let one person each open a door, and each of us will get a laugh out of it, then the next person does." She smirked. "A scare and a show."

The boys, a little scared to disagree, nodded. Jeff pulled some popcorn out of his bag and shared it with everyone except Jack, who ate his candy.

Julius pointed to a door. "Go Ben."

"What? Why?"

"It's your idea, so go." He said sternly.

Ben knew that he wouldn't win so he dragged his feet over to the door. With a death glare he opened the door and entered. Once inside, he immediately felt a change sweep over him. He looked in the mirror to his right and screamed in horror when he saw he wasn't high anymore! The door slammed open and Ben came tumbling out of it. He wasted no time throwing globs of his Black stuff into his eyes.

The crowd had burst out laughing then calmed down. "Toby, you're up." Clock instructed.

"Whatever." He replied, going to the door. He opened it and was back out in less than 5 seconds, panting for breath.

"What did you see?!" Julius questioned.

"It was the worst thing I had ever seen! Slenderman….IN A DRESS!"

Laughter filled the halls from everyone except the baldy himself.

"Come on Slendy, cheer up." Jeff elbowed him.

Quietly, while everyone was collecting themselves, Ben hovered upside down behind Slender's head. He went right behind him and whispered, "There's a stain on your suit."

Slenderman let out a very out of character scream and teleported out of there, just as Eyeless Jack had.

For a moment everybody was silent, then once again burst out. Laughing Jack was on the floor, his white face turning red from loss of breath. It took a good few minutes this time before everyone settled down.

"Alright Jack, you should probably go before you die of laughter." Julius said, giving him a pat on the back.

"Haha you're probably right." The black and white clowned approached the door and walked inside. He was inside his carnival, and had a victim strapped to his table. The girl had a look a pure torture on her face. Jack let out a laugh except…nothing came out. He tried and he tried but no laughter would escape his lungs. Soon he couldn't take it and he burst out of the room. "Torture…pure torture! I couldn't laugh! And she was such a beautiful face…I couldn't pay her with a laugh!"

This time there wasn't too much laughter, for that was quite a legitimate fear. "So who's left?" Toby asked.

Jeff and Julius looked at each other. "You can go first." Julius offered.

"Fine." Jeff grunted in reply. He went to the door. With caution, he opened it and entered. The door slammed shut and Jeff was forced to read the words on the walls. _No Beauty, You will never be beautiful, You're an imperfection_, were all messages that were written across the room in blood. In the mirror in front of Jeff he saw his reflection take a knife and put it in his mouth, slicing his throat. His mirror self took it out and ripped off his garments on his torso. Then, with the knife, he carved _I'm not beautiful_ into his chest. Jeff turned and broke through the door, immediately collapsing and whispering to himself, "I am beautiful, I am beautiful, I am beautiful."

Once again, no real laughter. The fears seemed to be getting worse, and Julius was the only one left.

Ben pat him on the back. "Come one man, you can do this. It won't be that bad." He assured him. Julius was frozen.

Clock walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Come on Julio, face the fear."

That shook Julius out of it. "Ok…I'll do it." The courageous llama strutted up to the door and took one last look at those who faced their fears and came out alive. Now, it was his turn. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and opened the door. He didn't open them until he was inside and the door was shut.

"Hellllooo Julius! I've been waiting so long for this!" A high pitched voice greeted him.

Fear struck him. "Please god no…" He opened his eyes. To the side of him cupcake ATM's lined up the side walls. Directly in front of him though, was his worst fear. Pinkie Pie stood in front of a boiling cauldron, and behind her was a mutilated Rainbow Dash. Pinkie took a cupcake from the table next to her, and started to walk up to Julius. Beside him, the same cupcakes came continuously out of the ATM's. Julius tried to bust open the door but it wouldn't open. When he turned around Pinkie was right behind him.

"Eat up!" She was about to shove it down his throat when a burst of energy coursed through him. He socked her in the jaw and sent her flying. While she was down, he went up to her and kicked her multiple times. To finish it off, he took one of the cupcakes and held her mouth open.

"Enjoy you Pink Bitch!" He said in a demonic voice and shoved the organ cupcake down her throat…along with another and another. She choked on them and eventually died. Julius stood up and admired his work. He had finally, after all these months living in fear, had gotten his revenge on the cupcakes. And it felt good.

He went to the door and easily opened it. Everybody looked surprised to see that he wasn't even a little shaken up.

"What happened in there?" Clock asked.

"I faced my demons…and killed her." His lips formed a satisfied evil smile. "Cupcakes…is dead."

They all cheered for him, knowing about his fear of the pony. This was a milestone in his life as a Pasta. His first revenge.

After the back-pats and hugs ended, Ben approached Julius with a slip of paper. "Julio, it is my honor to present to you a kill quota raise!"

Everyone started to cheer but he hushed him. "No, I am not ready yet. Plus, everyone here has made this one hell of a night. So I'm spreading my raise to all of you!"

They all thanked him and they made their way out of the asylum. The shadow people all congratulated him as they walked out. Hoots and hollers filled the air as the killers celebrated the upcoming killings. Julius smiled.

Creeps Night was a success.


End file.
